1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for tracking and notifying related software, modules, and configuration files during software development and maintenance.
2. Background Art
Conventional systems and methods for tracking and notifying related software, modules, and configuration files during software development and maintenance (e.g., integrated development environments, source control or version management, requirements management tools, and the like) may be ineffective at identifying and resolving issues that are generated when software modifications are made. For example, an undocumented change to one module may cause the same or a different module that had performed correctly to malfunction.
Thus, there exists a need and an opportunity for an improved system and method for tracking and notifying related software, modules, and configuration files during software development and maintenance. Such an improved system and method may overcome one or more of the deficiencies of the conventional approaches.